nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonny Carter
| birth_place = Macon, Georgia, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Brunswick, Georgia, U.S. | other_names = Manley Lanier Carter Jr. | occupation = Professional soccer player, naval aviator, test pilot, physician | alma_mater = Emory University, B.A. 1969, M.D. 1973 | years_active = | known_for = | notable_works = | module = |module2 = }} Manley Lanier "Sonny" Carter Jr., M.D. (August 15, 1947 – April 5, 1991), (Capt, USN), was an American chemist, physician, professional soccer player, naval officer and aviator, test pilot, and NASA astronaut who flew on STS-33. Early life and education Sonny Carter was born on August 15, 1947, to parents Manley L. Carter Sr. and Elizabeth C. Carter in Macon, Georgia, but considered Warner Robins, Georgia, to be his hometown.Sonny Carter's biography He graduated from Lanier High School in Macon in 1965, and during his high school years was involved actively in Macon-based Troop 19 of the Boy Scouts of America, where he also served a term as Senior Patrol Leader, the highest leadership position for a young man in that BSA troop, and earned its highest rank of Eagle Scout.Sonny Carter at scouting.org He enjoyed wrestling, golf, tennis, L.A. Dodgers baseball, and old movies. He received a Bachelor of Arts degree in Chemistry from Emory University in Atlanta in 1969, and a Doctor of Medicine degree from there in 1973. During his time at Emory, Carter was a brother in the Alpha Tau Omega Fraternity. After completing Emory University School of Medicine in 1973, Carter completed internship in internal medicine at Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta. Athletic career Carter played collegiate soccer and ran track while an undergraduate at Emory University. During his senior season he was captain and most valuable player of the soccer team. In addition to his intercollegiate athletic career, Carter was an intramural wrestling champion. Carter played professional soccer while he attended medical school. In 1970 he signed with the Atlanta Chiefs of the North American Soccer League, for whom he played three seasons.Manley Carter career stats, North American Soccer League, NASLJerseys.com Navy service In 1974 he entered the U.S. Navy and completed flight surgeon school in Pensacola, Florida. After serving tours as a flight surgeon with the 1st and 3rd Marine Aircraft Wings, he returned to flight training at Beeville, Texas, and was designated a Naval Aviator on April 28, 1978. He was assigned as the senior medical officer of the aircraft carrier , and in March 1979 completed F-4 training at VMFAT-101 in Marine Corps Air Station Yuma, Arizona. He was subsequently reassigned as a fighter pilot, flying F-4 Phantoms with Marine Fighter Attack Squadron 333 (VMFA-333) at MCAS Beaufort, South Carolina. In 1981 he completed a nine-month Mediterranean cruise aboard USS Forrestal with VMFA-115. In September 1982 he attended U.S. Navy Fighter Weapons School (TOPGUN) and then served as the 2nd Marine Aircraft Wing standardization officer and F-4 combat readiness evaluator at MCAS Cherry Point, North Carolina. He then attended the U.S. Naval Test Pilot School, graduating in June 1984. He has logged 3,000 flying hours and 160 carrier landings. NASA career Selected by NASA in May 1984, Dr. Carter became an astronaut in June 1985, qualified for assignment as a Mission Specialist on future Space Shuttle flight crews. Space Shuttle program Carter was assigned as Extra-vehicular activity (EVA) Representative for the Mission Development Branch of the Astronaut Office when selected to the crew of STS-33. The STS-33 crew launched from Kennedy Space Center, Florida, at night on November 22, 1989, aboard the Space Shuttle ''Discovery''. The mission carried Department of Defense payloads and other secondary payloads. After 79 orbits of the earth, this five-day mission concluded on November 27, 1989 with a hard surface landing on Runway 04 at Edwards Air Force Base, California. Carter logged 120 hours in space. At the time of his death, Carter was assigned as a Mission Specialist on the crew of STS-42, the first International Microgravity Laboratory (IML-1). Death Carter died in the April 5, 1991 crash of Atlantic Southeast Airlines Flight 2311 in Brunswick, Georgia. He was aboard the commercial airplane traveling for NASA.National Transportation Safety Board Brief Among the others who also died in the plane crash was former Senator John Tower of Texas. He is survived by his wife, Dana, and two daughters, Olivia Elizabeth (born May 27, 1974) and Meredith Corvette (born December 3, 1976).Sonny Carter's family Organizations Carter was a member of the Society of U.S. Naval Flight Surgeons, Sigma Delta Psi, Alpha Omega Alpha, Alpha Tau Omega, the Marine Corps Aviation Association, the Tailhook Association, and the Society of Experimental Test Pilots. Special honors *Air Medal *Meritorious Service Medal *Navy Achievement Medal *Meritorious Unit Citation *Marine Corps Aviation Association Special Category Award (1982) *NASA Meritorious Service Medal (1988) *NASA Space Flight Medal (1989) Carter was the Guest of Honor at the 215th Marine Corps Birthday Ball. Legacy Having died in the line of duty for NASA, Carter's name was added to the Space Mirror Memorial at Kennedy Space Center Visitor Complex in Merritt Island, Florida. His name was the first added after the memorial's original construction. After his death, his name was given to the Sonny Carter Training Facility Neutral Buoyancy Laboratory, NASA's underwater astronaut training facility, for which he had developed training techniques. Sonny Carter Elementary School in Macon, Georgia, which opened in 1993, was named for Carter. The school motto is: "To Challenge the Edge of the Universe." In 1989, Emory University inducted him in its Athletic Hall of Fame.Honoring the true student athlete, Emory Magazine, Emory University, Winter 1997. The university holds The Sonny Carter Invitational each year in his honor. A plaque also honors his memory in the library of the Alpha Tau Omega fraternity house at Emory, in which he was a Brother. Physical description *Weight: 165 lb (75 kg) *Height: 6 ft ½ in (1.84 m) *Hair: Brown *Eyes: BlueSonny Carter's physical description References External links *Carter's official NASA biography *Astronautix biography of Sonny Carter *Spacefacts biography of Sonny Carter *Carter at Spaceacts *Brunswick, GA Commuter Plane Crash Kills John Tower, Sonny Carter, and 21 others, Apr 1991 Article at GenDisasters.com. * * Category:1947 births Category:1991 deaths Category:1989 in spaceflight Category:American astronauts Category:Physician astronauts Category:United States Navy astronauts Category:Sportspeople from Macon, Georgia Category:People from Warner Robins, Georgia Category:Emory University alumni Category:Emory University School of Medicine alumni Category:United States Naval Test Pilot School alumni Category:United States Navy officers Category:American aviators Category:Aviators from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:United States Naval Aviators Category:American chemists Category:American military physicians Category:Victims of aviation accidents or incidents in the United States Category:Accidental deaths in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:North American Soccer League (1968–84) players Category:Atlanta Chiefs players Category:Eagle Scouts Category:Distinguished Eagle Scouts Category:20th-century physicians